Reassurance
by Kyre
Summary: Missing scene from Prodigy...with a twist. My response to a Cape Haven challenge to write a ML ghost story.


**TITLE:** Reassurance  
**RATING: ** PG  
**SETTING: ** Prodigy  
**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own the characters or the show.  
**SUMMARY: ** Missing scene from Prodigy...with a twist.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** This is my response to a challenge from the Cape Haven Writers Group to write a M/L ghost story of no more than 1,500 words. I didn't quite make the word limit, but I like the way this story turned out, so I'm not cutting anything. :)   
  
  
_________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Max and Logan lay on the bed, their faces mere inches apart.

"...save the kid," they sputtered at the same time. 

Then they began to untangle themselves. Logan started to help, but Max had the rope knot well in hand, and seconds later she was across the room. With a glance back at him, she tugged at her suit coat and left. 

Logan lay there for a minute on his elbows, watching the space where she had been, wishing she could have stayed on top of him a little while longer. Then he flopped back on the bed, realizing how close he had just come to meeting death. If Max hadn't come along at that exact instant, he'd be a grease spot on the ground right now. Of course, if he hadn't gone into the hotel in the first place, he would have been safe; but then Max might be the grease spot. And then who would rescue Jude? 

At the thought of the boy, Logan sat up and moved closer to the headboard. The terrorists had taken his cell phone upon his entrance into the building, so this bedside phone would have to do. He'd just have to make sure not to make any calls requiring a secure line. 

Logan knew the Matt was busy working with the military police captain to deal with the terrorists, so he dialed Bling's cell phone. When the other man answered, Logan said, "Hey, Bling--"

"Logan, you're all right?" came the other man's anxious voice. "Was that _you_ they threw off a minute ago?" 

"Yeah, that was me." 

"Couldn't tell who it was until someone else jumped off with a rope and grabbed you. Figured it was Max. Then, of course, they threw your chair over too and--"

"Damn," Logan swore silently to himself. He knew he should have gotten around to ordering a spare one sooner. "Listen, here's what I need you to do. Give Gerry a call and tell him his adoption's gone through." 

"Logan?" 

"He'll know what it means. I can't go into much detail right now. Max is trying to get Jude out of here." 

"Ah." Bling made a noise as if nodding in understanding. "How 'bout you? Where are you now?" 

"Uhhhh..." 

It occurred to Logan that he didn't even know which room number he was in. He had hardly been counting floors as he plunged off the roof, and Max had closed the door on her way out. He checked the phone again now, thinking its extension would match the room number, but somebody had removed the tag with the phone number on it. "Some room. Not sure where." 

"Well, wherever you are, I can't get to you. Troops entered the building and it looks chaotic in there. If you're out of the way, find out where you are and call me back." 

"Yeah." 

Logan hung up and looked around the room, sighing. He hoped Max would be all right downstairs, getting Jude out and maybe fighting terrorists to do it. He hoped the remaining hostages would be all right and wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of terrorists and troops. 

Even if Max would be able to rescue the boy and then come back for Logan, he knew she might be a while. By that time, Bling and Matt might be able to send someone up. He figured he might as well find out what room he was in, instead of sitting here twiddling his thumbs. 

Logan dug through the nightstand drawer, hoping to find some welcome brochure for guests that had the room number printed on it. There was none. He did see an information card that listed the front desk's phone number, but that did him no good, as the hotel had been evacuated. 

With another sigh, Logan dropped to the floor. As quietly as he could, he dragged himself to the door and approached it cautiously. He was pretty sure he wasn't anywhere near the conference center, which was on one of the first couple floors, but God knew what troops or terrorists might be stalking the hallways. Darius had had him thrown off the roof; Logan wouldn't put it past the guy to send someone after him now. 

Logan reached the door, finally, and listened for a few moments to see if anyone was coming. He heard nothing, so he sat up against the wall, reached up to the doorknob, and pulled the door open just wide enough to look up at the numbers on it. 703. 

Now he really wished he had his cell phone with him. He had to cross the room again to call Bling back. 

Finally he did, deciding to remove the phone from the nightstand and set it beside him on the ground. Bling promised to ask Matt to let him come up as soon as he could. Now there was nothing left for Logan to do but wait, and worry about Max and Jude. 

It was a little while later that the figure appeared. Logan had turned his head to look out the window, or however much of the window he could see over the bed from his position on the floor, and when he turned back, he could swear he saw a man standing across the room. Logan didn't recognize the man, so he was instantly on his guard. But the man seemed unsure of himself, and...shimmery. 

When the man's hand passed right through the light switch, Logan blinked and rubbed his eyes. Was he that bored? His brain was inventing people for entertainment? 

"Don't worry," the man said in a Japanese accent. "I won't hurt you. I can't...at least I don't think I can." 

"Who are you?" was all Logan could find to say. 

"I am Dr. Yukio Tanaka. And I think I am dead." 

Due to the excitement of the day, it took Logan a minute to recognize the name. Ah yes...that was the scientist Max had wanted to check out. The geneticist...or Dr. Feelgood, as Logan had called him earlier. He felt chagrined now as he remembered his belittling of the man earlier in his fit of frustration. 

"Dr. Tanaka...why are you here?" 

"I'm not sure." The scientist spoke hesitantly, glancing around the room. "I know why I'm appearing; I am just not sure why I'm in this particular room. I don't see Jude here." 

"Jude?" Logan repeated, trying to figure this out. "Is that why you're here? To check up on him?" 

"I think so. I want to make sure he'll be taken care of." Dr. Tanaka's ghost wandered around the room, still apparently puzzled at its significance. 

"We're working on that." 

The man turned and stared at Logan upon hearing those words. "You are? Who is?" 

"Uh...Max and I. She's getting him out of there." 

Dr. Tanaka smiled in relief. "Good. I'm glad. Thank you." 

Logan nodded, then closed his eyes. He'd risen early that morning to work on Eyes Only projects, gotten fake credentials for Max to attend the conference, argued with a military police captain, negotiated with a terrorist, become a hostage, and been thrown off a roof. Now it seemed he had reassured a ghost that the ghost's son would soon be out of danger. Whether that was one more accomplishment in a productive day or the result of an exhausted brain, Logan wasn't sure, but he was tired. He expected the ghost--or the figment of his imagination--to be gone when he opened his eyes again. 

But when he did, Dr. Tanaka was still standing there. 

"Is there something else?" Logan asked, puzzled. 

"I need to know that Jude will be cared for," the ghost answered, worry creasing his shimmery brow. "I don't want him to be alone once he's out of danger." 

Logan smiled. At least he knew he was already doing something right. "It's covered. He'll be with a good family tonight." 

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you be--"

The phone rang, interrupting the scientist's words. Logan reached out and quickly grabbed it, eager to avoid the question he knew had been coming. "Matt?" 

"Hey there." 

Max's voice was the one that flowed through the wires. Logan's body sagged with relief. "Max." 

"Got a kid here lookin' for ya," she joked, in her wonderful way. "Jude's okay. Bling's on his way up; we're across the street, just waiting for you now." 

"Great. Thanks, Max. See you soon." 

When Logan hung up, he was surprised to see Dr. Tanaka's shimmery figure beginning to fade, a smile on his face. 

"I heard what she said," the man explained. "Now I understand why I was sent to this room." 

"What--"

Dr. Tanaka's voice was fading along with his image. "I know you two will love Jude. He has found the right family." 

Suddenly Logan realized the scientist had the wrong impression. "No...Max and I...we're not--" 

"Tell him I'll always watch over him," were Dr. Tanaka's last words, and in seconds, he was gone. 

Logan stared at the space where the figure had been, not quite sure what to think. Apparently he had given a ghost peace...but did it count if the ghost was mistaken? Max and Logan weren't the ones who would be adopting Jude. They weren't even a family; they were just friends. 

Still, his lips formed into a smile as he remembered the feel of Max's breath, so close to his own face half an hour before. They had almost kissed tonight. And she had saved his life. 

_Okay, _ he thought, _we're awfully_ good _friends. _

Bling arrived a few minutes later, toting an old, ugly wheelchair the hotel kept on hand for guests who needed it. Beggars couldn't be choosers, so Logan was soon sitting in the passenger seat of his car, too tired to drive. He was lucky he could keep his eyes open long enough to talk to Max, while Matt loaded the sleeping boy into the back of the car, next to Logan's own busted chair. 

"Sure you don't need a ride home?" Logan asked her. 

Max smiled and shook her head. "Nope, rode my bike. Just need to change into my jeans." 

Logan must have looked disappointed, because Max's smile grew even wider and took on an affectionate, joking tone. "Don't worry. I'll come over later." 

"You'd better get the kid out of here," Matt said once he'd closed the hatch and come around the car. 

"Thanks for sticking your neck out on this, Matt." 

"At least this way he won't end up in an orphanage." 

Once Matt was out of earshot, Logan added, "Or in Lydecker's hands." 

Max smiled. "Take care of my boy." It was very Max, this comment, but at the same time Logan couldn't help but feel like Dr. Tanaka himself was in her place, checking on his son one last time. 

"He'll be okay," Logan promised. _We've got it covered. _


End file.
